The present invention relates to a fuel pumping apparatus for a fuel-injected internal combustion engine, especially a diesel engine, and more particularly, to a tandem fuel supply pump assembly incorporating two interconnected pumps--a diaphragm pump and a piston pump, both driven by a single tappet which is actuated by an eccentric on the camshaft of the associated engine.